


The Irony of Colour

by toots (TooMany0TPs)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Flowers, Fluff, HAPPY - ESPECIALLY RAVEN, Like, Oh and baby girl Clarke, amazed Clarke, colour blind Clarke, cute Clarkey, receptionist Octavia, she likes being looked after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7659100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooMany0TPs/pseuds/toots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke's a colour-blind artist, and Lexa Woods is the young CEO or Woods' enterprise. Octavia a very hyper receptionist and Raven Lexa's second hand woman for engineering. What happens when these three get together to develop colour for Clarke?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Irony of Colour

 "Hello beautiful" Lexa holds her hand out for Clarke to take. They grin at each other, exited about going on their fifth date.

 "Hello beautiful yourself, and _my_ , aren't we handsome." she gushes, Lexa laughs and lets go of the pale hand she's holding so the blonde can close and lock the door behind her.

 "Where we going, and what's that for?" She pats the rucksack's strap.

 "Ah-ah, it's a surprise." The brunette taps the side of her nose and pecks Clarke on the cheek, who's smile widens, her cheeks puffing up closing her eyes a little.

 "It's always a surprise with you. Cheeky." Lexa hums and takes her hand again, pushing her other mit into her black skinny jean's pocket. Her black tank visible under the open navy plaid shirt.

 They set off down the pavement.

 Clarke giggles and shuffles along beside her, every so often reaching up to tuck her hair behind her ear or keep her pastel pink floral dress down. Every time Lexa chuckles.

 She does it again and Lexa decides to voice her thoughts on the dress, "I have no idea why dresses are so popular in windy countries like Britain. Ha." Clarke slaps her arm and pouts.

 "Because it's pretty." She looks down at her dress smoothing out invisible creases rubbing the fabric through her fingers.

 "Especially if you're the one to wear them, but if that's the case, they would look beautiful instead." The blonde blushes and turns her face away from Lexa.

 They're almost at their date's destination when they pass by a small plot of flowers, planted by unknown hands. "Lex?" She hums as they stand there and look at them. "What colour is that rose?" She reaches forward to brush her fingers over the petals.

 "It's yellow and white. It's called a Charlotte rose." Clarke nods and grins back at Lexa.

 "This is why we're together." The brunette raises a questioning eyebrow. "I love flowers and you just so happen to know what they're called. I love it, how you can keep patience and describe colours for me." Lexa smiles sweetly, Clarke was stating a fact, the knowledge that Lexa would describe anything Clarke wanted any time any day just to keep her happy.

 The blonde takes one last glance at the rose before stepping back from the flower plot, urging Lexa to continue onto where she'd planned the date.

 It was almost 8:15 by the time they reached the park, at which time the sun was sat comfortably above the horizon.

 She takes them to the spot she had discovered a few years ago, perfect to watch the world go by. She takes the soft blanket out and lays it on the grass, sits and pats the spot next to her.

 Clarke flops down and leans into Lexa, entwining their fingers together as they watch the sun set.

 A multitude of colours appear within the few minutes of the sun setting and Lexa takes her time in telling Clarke every single one, from the oranges and yellows, to deep purples and blues, to dark navy and the slowly appearing stars above them.

 She can tell Clarke's listening as intently as she is to watching, her grip on the brunette's hand's tight and anchoring, assuring the blonde that they're actually sat together under the stars.

 A few minutes had passed after the sun had set and Lexa had moved to lie flat on her back with Clarke lain perpendicular to Lexa with her head on her belly.

 The blonde let out a long sigh, "Lex?" she hums in acknowledgement of Clarke. "If you could have anything in the world, what would it be?"

 Lexa contemplates the question for a moment before speaking up "to keep you safe, happy and warm." Clarke giggles and Lexa smiles a the cuteness of the girl lying on her. "Why? what would you want?"

 Without a beat passing Clarke replies with "I want to see the colour of your eyes." Lexa moves her hand from lying across the younger girl's chest to stroking through the soft strands of gold-blonde hair.

 "I have said my eyes are green." She can feel her shaking her head.

 "No, I know they're green, but I want to see what other colours, they're not just _green_ , I can see the different tones in them. I want to _see_ them." she gently squeezes the arm she's holding as it still brushes through her hair.

 "Oh."

 Clarke sits up and turns to kneel next to Lexa, looking down at her intently, a curtain of blonde hair blocking the world out as she inspects the brunette's eyes, trying in vain to decipher what they actually look like. Lexa smiles and lifts her hand up to cup the neck above her, tugging slightly to bring the blonde closer.

 Clarke smiles and leans down, capturing soft pouty lips in her own smooth pink ones, they hum at the feel and Clarke retreats. She then whispers next to Lexa's ear, "I'm hungry" and an answering laugh from Lexa tells them that the date still requires food.

 So Lexa packs the blankets up with Clarke watching and they make their way to Raven and Octavia's flat for food. "You see, this is also why we're dating, the fact that we end the night with our friends."

 "Well, you say friends..."

 "Yes I say friends, just because they also happen to work for you doesn't not make them your friends Lexie." The brunette chuckles as they continue to climb the stairs to the sixth floor of the seven in the building.

 When they're outside the correct door and Lexa's just about to knock, the black painted door flies open and a body flies out wrapping the blonde in a tight hug.

 "Ha, hey Rave." The shorter brunette pulls back, holding Clarke at arms distance, taking in the dress and light make-up.

 "Whatever did Lexa do to deserve you, stunning. But not as stunning as me." She lets her arms fall, but not before reaching for her hand and tugging her into the spacious flat, filled with the smells of home-made food.

 The blonde inhales and hums, then looks back at Lexa, who's still stood in the doorway with her hand raised ready to knock before disappearing round a corner and into the bedroom.

 She lets out a sigh, a smile and hums, "Well, I wouldn't have come if I'd have known my girlfriend would be whisked away so abrupt-"

 "QUIT YOUR WHINING AND GET IN HERE." Came Octavia's shout from where the kitchen is. She grins and shakes her head, stepping over the threshold and closing the door quietly behind her.

 She walks to where Octavia's mixing a drink and inhales again, the smell of food much stronger than where she stood a second ago. "Can you get the lasagne out please?" Lexa smiles in greeting and does as the kitchen master said.

 She pulls it out and places it on the hob, turning round to watch Octavia pouring more booze than juice into a large jug. "Is that a new apron I'm seeing?" Octavia grins over at Lexa before turning away from the counter and towards the brunette.

 The apron read 'be nice and I might not poison your food.' "Where do you find all of them, I can barely find one that isn't pink or floral."

 Octavia laughs and turns back to the jug of death that appears to be an incandescent blue. "Well, I got bored of the other two. I thought I'd change it up a bit from the 'keep calm' crap and the 'why'd the chicken cross the road?-"

 Lexa chuckles and finishes off the apron joke for her, "because it wasn't BLOODY COOKED." They both burst into laughter causing the younger brunette to almost spill the jug's contents everywhere.

 Lexa's still grinning by the time a very flustered blonde is dragged into the kitchen by a still overly boisterous mechanic.

 Octavia pours a cup of the now purple liquid into a clear glass and shoves it into Clarke's hands, she laughs and holds it at eye level inspecting the substance; Lexa moves to stand next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist as she too inspects it. "I think I'd better try that, it's a very luminous purple." Clarke looks at her, grins and nods.

 Lexa takes a sip makes a face and then hums. Octavia grins from where she's still stood. "Well, I've never seen a better reaction to the Blake's famous cocktail than that."

 Lexa takes another sip and does exactly the same thing as before. "It's weird, it's kind of super sour and tastes of sick at first then it sort of evens out and starts to taste like blue WKD and those American blue raspberry sweets." Raven laughs and pours herself a glass, chugs half of it and smacks her lips.

 "And this is why I'm in a relationship with Octavia and not Clarke." The blonde sticks her tongue out at the Latino to which she pulls a face in reply.

 "So, I'm absolutely starved because she's been neglecting me, who wants some grub?" Raven jabs her thumb at Octavia who slaps it away and moves to the lasagne dish.

 "I haven't been neglecting you, I've merely said 'make yourself a butty, because this is for tea' you nit."

 "I'm your nit though" Octavia grins and pecks the other girl on the lips earning a noise of disgust from Clarke, who's had a Lexa wrapped around her all through that scene.

 She whines "Hurry uuuuup, I want food, I've spent the night star-gazing and it's made me hungry." Lexa chuckles and squeezes the blonde in her arms before gesturing to the table.

 "Octavia you go sit down too, Raven and I will set the table." The brunette lets out a relieved sigh and loops an arm through Clarke's pulling her out of the kitchen and into the dining/living room.

 "I'll get glasses and cutlery." Raven nods and reaches for the plates not quite able to reach them with her leg brace restricting movement. Lexa reaches up and pulls them forward so that the mechanic can just about grab them, and saunters off to put things down in-front of her girlfriend and Raven's.

 She goes back to find Raven already putting a helping of lasagne on the last plate before grabbing the bag of lettuce, tipping it upside down onto the first plate and then shakes moving it over all four. Lexa chuckles, "That is the best way I've ever seen someone serve lettuce." Raven grins at her over her shoulder before grabbing a red pepper, a very sharp knife and proceeding to slice it in mid air, landing chunks of the pepper on each plate.

 Lexa chuckles again and takes the jug to the table, leaning down to kiss Clarke's neck and going back into the kitchen to grab two of the four plates on the counter with Raven leading the way with the other two.

 The food goes down with plenty of banter and a few glasses of Octavia's glowing concoction and they find themselves wrapped around one another on the large sete watching 'A bug's life' and cups of tea and eating rich tea fingers.

 Raven inspects the biscuit she's holding and hums, looking to Octavia behind her and holds the biscuit up for all three to see. "It's a bloody good job I got us the fingers, the stingy buggas, and the normal ones don't even fit into the mug. A rip-off" Octavia laughs.

 "Well you should have bought digestives instead then, shouldn't you?" Clarke says, eyes turning back to the film, at the point where the grasshoppers are in the hat bar/pub thing.

 Lexa hadn't looked away from the film since it started, apart from to place gentle kisses up Clarke's neck and under her jaw. Clarke rolls her head to sit under Lexa's jaw and hums contentedly, squeezing Octavia and nudging at Raven's thighs with her feet. "This is why I like cartoons, I can clearly decipher what I'm looking at. Cuz real life films have all those dark scenes and blended things, and I just can't see what it's showing. SO annoying, seriously." Raven pats her foot and bites her biscuit.

 After that film had finished Raven got up to put 'Fifth Element' on seeing as she was the only one with no-one leaning into her front and flops back down.

Lexa groans as the film's music starts to play and Raven lets out an evil laugh. "I absolutely love this film, my fave." Clarke hums in agreement and pats Lexa's leg before rubbing her hand over the fabric and squeezing her knee.

 "Just because you find it 'cheap and plastic' and that it's 2000 graphics 'are completely crap' and that it's a 'kinky, tight fitted clothing for no legible reason film' doesn't mean it's not good It's a classic." Lexa shakes her head and sips from her mug, not even going to start trying to explain in how many ways the film is awful.

 The film finishes with Clarke being super sleepy and complaining about having to 'walk all the way home', and Octavia relenting in letting her be carried by Lexa to the guest room. Raven dug out some of her loosest shirts and shorts and helps Clarke change into them when Lexa's filling a glass of water and placing it on the stand next to the bed.

 Raven leaves and Lexa smiles down at a sleepy Clarke, who's smiling up at her almost drunkenly, "Night Lexie." She hums and bends down to kiss a pale forehead then the tip of her nose then her lips, lingering a little longer before going back to the other two, after closing the bedroom door and sitting back on the sofa.

 The young CEO sighs and taps her fingers on her leg, thinking intently on random thoughts and brain processes.

 A few minutes of complete silence pass, which is unusual for the Octaven household before an "OH!" disrupts the silence and a Raven jumping up from her place on-top of Octavia.

 She runs to grab a pen and paper and flops back down inbetween her girlfriend and boss. Lexa looks at the paper and pen inquisitively whilst Octavia runs her fingers through her long straight hair.

 The Latino taps her pen to her lips for a few seconds before her pen starts flying across the page, sketching and labelling, jotting ideas.

 After a few minutes of sketching, hums and quiet 'no's' Raven sets her pen down next to her and lets the other two look at the page.

 On it is a sketch of a pair of shaded glasses surrounded by writing and labels, ideas and possibilities. At the top is reads 'Colour correct'.

 "Raven....what is it?" Octavia starts slowly, running her fingers over the image. Raven grins in response and turns to Lexa.

 "You will never guess what your best employee has just invented." Lexa frowns and shakes her head. "Colour coding glasses....for Clarke" she whispers.

 Lexa's intake of breath and hopeful look at Raven said it all. "You...you...what? How is that even possible. How did you even just think of that?" Raven gives a cocky grin.

 "Like I say, may train of thoughts is random but genius. I'm not entirely sure if it'll even work properly, but we can try. But basically, it's a pair of lenses like those that surgeons wear. Those lenses contain a certain amount of iron that saturates the colours letting the surgeon decipher clearly what's blood and what's tissue. SO I thought what if we used polycarbonate instead of glass and if we use a band of absorption to help the eye's photopigments obtain the right colour, allowing the wearer to see what we can, we could use more colouring ions, oh and metals and metal oxides. If we do this right...Clarke'll be able to see colour. She'll be able to paint more and have more inspiration to paint in general."

 Lexa's practically buzzing, her hands are shaking and her breath's quite fast, she looks at Raven in shock. "Are you absolutely sure?" Raven nods excitedly, causing Lexa to shoot up and start pacing, her hands fixed behind her back. "How long do you think it'd take to develop them. Any funding you need ask me, I can get my board to support the idea." Raven nods.

 She lets out a long breath, "Okay. Okay.Okay....Okaayyyyy, will you be able to start tomorrow?"

 "Yes, it'll take about three days to properly develop."

 Lexa nods, not stopping her pacing, "What kind of space do you need?"

 "I'll need a lab, the ones a few floors below your office have almost everything I would need, I think." Lexa nods and stops pacing turning on her heel towards the two younger girls sat infront of her. She claps her hands together, rubs them then sets off to the guest room, but not before stopping to speak over her shoulder.

 "I'll see you two in the morning, thank you for letting us stay in the guest room. You Raven are having a raise and promotion if this works even the slightest." Raven waves her off, waits until the CEO's out of sight before turning to Octavia and jumping on-top of her grinning.

 "We are sooo gonna celebrate this." Octavia laughs and nods, picking her up and almost running to their master bedroom.

***  
A few days later and Raven turns up in Lexa's office during a meeting. She's covered in soot and her white lab coat's hanging off one shoulder.

 The board room turns to her abrupt and rather brash entrance, stern set faces glowering at her apart from the one face who's sat at the head of the 22 seater table with a questioning look.

 Raven grins, not prying her eyes away from her face as she slowly pulls her hands from behind her back and presents a pair of sun-glasses to the room.

 An intake of breath is the only thing to be heard as Lexa realises what the mechanic is currently holding up for her to see. She releases an anxious breath saying "Ohmygod." Raven nods and slowly walks towards the young CEO, keeping the glasses within view of the attached gaze. "Oh. My. God....Ohmygod. You did it, you actually did it.

 Raven comes to a stop infront of Lexa and holds the glasses in her open palms gesturing for her to take them, she does so gingerly, as if they'll break the moment she touches them.

 She sits in silence for many minutes, just gawping at them, turning them over and over in her hands until it finally clicks that Raven's actually made her invention a reality.

 She looks up at the still grinning mechanic with tears starting to roll down her cheeks. "YOU DID IT. HAHAAAA. I absolutely love you right now Rave." She carefully sets them down in the table and stands, pulling the shorter girl into a crushing hug and starts laugh sobbing into her shoulder.

 "Woah there boss, I'd quite like to not have a shower this early." Lexa pulls back and kisses the top of her head before carefully picking the glasses back up and looking at them.

 Without looking up from the glasses she addresses the room, "This meeting is adjourned." She lets out another breath of disbelief still looking at the lenses.

 "But we still ne-"

 "I said this meeting is ADJOURNED". Without further prompting from the commanding tone she uses the men and women hurry to pack their things and scamper out of the room before Lexa can fire them for not being fast enough.

 "You are definitely getting a raise now." Raven reaches into her pocket to pull out a flowery box and opens it gesturing for Lexa to place the glasses in. She does and then Raven snaps it shut.

 "Okay, now the plan...commences." She points forward and marches to the door allowing the CEO to trail behind her, a humongous smile plastered to her face, even as she walks past and through the many open offices to get to Octavia, who's sat at her desk close to where Lexa's office door is, she looks up, takes a few moments to realise why the pair are stood there then jumps up and squeals, running round to hug them both before stopping and putting a serious expression on, urging the other two too as well. She pulls her phone out and dials one of four numbers on speed dial.

 She puts it on loud speaker and motions for the others to be quiet as they wait for Clarke to answer, after the seventh time she picks up and a tired 'hello?' rings out into the empty corridor.

 "Hiyeh Clarkey, fancy coming to the mere after your shift?" A beat of silence passes in which the tell tail shouts of other nurses and doctors could be heard and the sound of machinery whirring and beeping could be heard.

 "Mmmhh-yeaah, why not? But I am so having a nap first."

 Octavia grins, "Yeah, yeah sure that's fine, you can nap in the car." She presses end call and lets a high pitched squeak out and shakes her fists.

 "I CAN'T BELIEVE _MY_ GIRLFRIEND ACTUALLY INVENTED THEM. Aaahhhhh, she's gonna be so excited." She let out another full bellied laugh and pulls the other two into the same crushing hug again.

***  
 "I can't wait any longer I'm going in." Octavia didn't deny Lexa was eager, they all were. "I want you two to be quiet when she gets in and we'll wait until she wakes up, so shh." She glares at the two balls of energy sat in the back and then gets out, walks into the hospital and all but demands she sees Clarke.

 After a small arguing match between her and the receptionist on whether Lexa can take Clarke out of work last minute an hour and a half before her shift is up, she finally gets to see her girlfriend.

 There may have been mentions of her being a CEO and her mechanic inventing glasses and a 'Why would a mechanic invent colour glasses?'.

 She bursts into the doctor's break room, where around 13 other doctors and nurses were sat nursing coffees, teas and chocolate. They all look up surprised and Lexa goes straight to the question sat at the tip of her tongue.

 "Where's Clarke?" A blonde head pops up behind the 'kitchen' partition that mostly consists of the kettle and microwave.

 "Lexa? What are you doing here?" Lexa hurries to her side and grabs her hand.

 "I'll explain it all once we're outside." She lets out a laugh that's both nervous and excited and waves to Abby Griffin and Clarke says a bye to her mum.

 Lexa's almost running out of the doors by the time they're to the car, she hastily opens the car door helps the blonde in and then jumps in the other side. She ensures her girlfriend's buckled up before pulling out of the car park and carefully drives the four to the mere.

 Clarke dropped off to sleep a few minutes after getting in the car and Raven and Octavia whisper amongst themselves.

 Lexa had turned the radio on and turned it to heart fm and put it on low so as to not disturb the blonde. She pulls onto Tesco's car park and gestures for the two in the back to get out and get what they need.

 They return with two shopping bags and put it in the 4x4's boot next to the blanket, Clarke's sketch pad and paints and a bouquet of flowers, specially ordered by Lexa for when So Clarke can see them.

 Another few minutes and they're finally pulling into the mere's car park, overall the trip from the hospital to the lake had been just over an hour and they sat in the shade, the noise of wildlife and the rustling of trees coming in through the windows and Clarke's occasional soft snore filling the silence.

 After a seemingly long wait of fifteen minutes Clarke finally wakens and looks round through squinting, disorientated eyes. She squints at Lexa until a cough from the back makes her head whip round.

 "Guys?" when did you get here?"

 Raven laughs, "We were already here when Lexa shoved you into the car." Clarke frowns and looks to Lexa, who's tapping the wheel unconsciously, she gives a hesitant smile to her girlfriend before leaning over and pecking her lips then rubs the sleep from the blonde's eyes. She keeps their faces close as she whispers.

 "We have a surprise for you. I hope you like it." She caresses the girl's cheek before getting out prompting the other three to do the same.

 Raven and Octavia take Clarke to the large area of grass, with wild flowers and weeds growing in it, that is also next to the mere's hut's flower garden. It gives them a good view of the lake itself and of the different people walking along the path.

 Lexa comes back after collecting the flower covered box and holding it behind her back. Clarke looks up at her from where she's sat inbetween her two best friends and smiles. The brunette walks round to their fronts and crouches, Clarke leans forward and places her hands either side of her crossed legs.

 The young CEO smiles and slowly pulls the box round and holds it infront of the blonde, she jiggles it a little bit. "Open it." She says softly.

 Clarke looks down at the box and pulls it from Lexa's grasp she opens it and frowns, completely confused, she looks up at Lexa. "I..what?" Lexa smiles more and gestures to the glasses.

 "Put them on." She moves round out of Clarke's view, although it follows her with a frown as she picks the glasses out of the box and unfolds them.

 She then looks down to the spectacles and she puts them on and her hands pause mid air as she notices the colour.

 The blonde looks up and around and gasps, her hand comes up and covers her mouth in disbelief her breathing turning erratic " Oh my god." The blonde gets up and wanders over to the flower garden and gently caresses a pink peony. "OH. Mygod. Ohmygoodness." She starts to slowly spin round, taking in all the colours, holding her breath.

 She stops suddenly and flattens herself to the grass, taking in the daisies, dandelions, buttercups and purple clovers. She plucks a buttercup and lifts it so close to her face her nose shines yellow, she lifts the glasses from her face and then places them back and does so repeatedly for the next few seconds as she takes in the difference.

 She laughs, "Ohmygod, it's sooooo bright. What colour is it?" Lexa smiles and walks over.

 "It's yellow." She gasps and bounces up, almost knocking Lexa over in the process, her glasses are on the tip of her nose as she presses herself to Lexa and holds her face still with hands cupping her cheeks.

 "Okay, Okay." She lets out a long breath and slowly pushes the glasses up her nose, her eyes closed, moves her hand back to the tan cheek and slowly opens her eyes. The biggest smile Lexa's ever seen spreads across the blonde's face as she looks closely at the brunette's eyes. A jagged sob escapes her girlfriend as her thumbs start to caress her cheeks, then her eyebrows and under her eyes.

 Lexa gently wipes the tears trailing down her cheeks and smiles. "Your eyes are so _green_. It's beautiful" Clarke leans up and captures Lexa's lips in a soft, passionate kiss, they keep kissing until Lexa runs out of breath and Clarke can't contain the sob any longer.

 She takes the glasses off and wraps her arms around Lexa's neck and cries happily into her neck.

 After Octavia and Raven had joined in the hug a few minutes had gone by and Clarke wants to see the world in colour again. She sets off down the mere's footpath with her two friends and girlfriend following closely behind, she's entranced by the bees, wasps, blue bottle flies, trees, flowers, water even the occasional jogger who looks at Clarke like she's crazy, for staring at them for so long.

 "What colour's that?"

 "Brown"

 "Well, what about that?"

 "Yellow and black."

 "Oooohhhhhh, what about that." She points to the water as it laps at the sandy banks.

 "Cyan"

 "Cyan." She says it like it's a fine wine she's sipping, tasting each letter.

 At one point she stops in the middle if the path and looks down at her clothing then at the other three's. She runs her hands over the fabric, not concerned about feeling her friends up and gasping as she names the colours.

 At one point she almost grabs a woman's hair as she walks past, her hair having had maroon highlights put in.

***  
 They finally make it back to Lexa's car, after Lexa had retrieved the flower bouquet from the boot and had Clarke kiss her again. Her hand travels up into Lexa's hairline as she looks all over Lexa's face, "I love you." Lexa gasps this time and Raven lets out a little squeal.

 The young CEO's face breaks out into another grin and rests their foreheads together, "I love you too." 

 Octavia pulls Raven into a strong embrace, smothering the mechanic in her cleavage as she lets out a loud laugh breaking the romantic moment between the two in the front "You did this rae, I love you so much for doing this you know?" Raven laughs and manages to pry herself free to find Clarke trying to smother her instead.

 "You did this Rave? You let me see?" She holds her tighter, with Octavia and Lexa laughing next to the pair, "I absolutely love you guys, I hope you know that."

 Raven struggles to pull back a little bit to shout a "Yes, I know, now let me breath!" Before she's pulled back into the embrace.

 The blonde finally lets Raven go and pulls the flowers back into her lap, and bends down to squint at the colours, occasionally looking up and moving her glasses and replacing them again, still in utter disbelief and shock.

 The young doctor would occasionally point at something on the way to wherever Lexa's taking them and asking them to stop so she can have a look up close.

 Lexa drives them to the small art gallery her and Clarke had visited many a time, only this time Clarke will see in colour, and god was that a good idea, Clarke's face lighting up as each painting, sculpture and historical artefact came into view and she'd ask the security guard closest to her to let her look at it without the barrier. Lexa had to explain to each and every one why Clarke had asked and each and every time they'd let her, keeping a close eye on the blonde.

 They exited the gallery and Lexa finally took all three of them to 'Wetherspoons' and Clarke kept looking up from her food at her friends, girlfriend, the building, people she was sat near to and looking out the windows at the busy town streets.

 They finally got to Raven and Octavia's flat to drop them off and Lexa took herself and Clarke to her own house on the outskirts of town. They got in and Clarke started dancing around to no music, giggling, Lexa came up behind her and wrapped her arms firmly around the blonde who reached back and threaded her fingers through the soft curls at the back of Lexa's head. 

 She rests her head on the brunette's shoulder and smiles, holding onto one of the arms wrapped round her. She turned round and kissed Lexa. She pulled back with a glint in her eye and a nervous tick to each breath.

 She grins "I think this calls or a celebration." She tugs on Lexa's hand as she starts to lead the way up to the CEO's bedroom.

 "Wait Clarke, are you sure? I don't want you to do this if it's you trying to pay me."

 "Well, I've been waiting so long for this and I love you, I'm doing this out of love I want to do this out of love, so that's what I'm doing; I want to show you how much I love you, these glasses are the greatest thing I've ever had." Lexa nods and allows the blonde to pull her up the stairs and giggles as she kicks the door shut and is pushed back onto the bed.


End file.
